


Fiery Spirit

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit - Freeform, Feels, Freeform, Gen, Lady Ursa had a secret, Late bender, Slight deviation from cannon... for now, long and convoluted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FF.net.</p><p>What if Ozai had scared and thrown aside Zuko much earlier? With Azulon's approval and nothing anyone else could do about it. Only instead of the boy dying like he was supposed to, he was rescued by earth kingdom actors and started to thrive... until everyone found out he was a bender. </p><p>Zuko didn't throw sparks until very late. This is a 'Zuko became the Blue Spirit much earlier and stayed in the persona' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

The pain in his face was unbearable for the ten year old boy, but if he cried or screamed, or made any kind of noise, the pain would be ten times worse. Fire had traced over his face, scorching around his eye and through his hair and over his ear, leaving raw, burned flesh behind, and even now it shifted, feeling one moment like it was still burning, and the next his entire body felt encased in ice.

"As long as you get outside of the country before he dies." The words had been spoken by the same man who had seared the boy's face, marked him with the flames and cast him out, before the ship had set sail so late at night. Zuko had been out of it, but he had caught a glimpse of the full moon and the twinkling stars as he had been shifted and taken below deck. Unspoken had been the threat attached to the words, a threat that the boy understood only too well now, after hearing his sisters delight at what had been done. Their lives would be as forfeit as his was if they failed to obey the Fire Lords command.

He shuddered, feeling ice sweep through him again as he remembered over and over again, the searing pain, in his head… and in his heart. He didn't understand it, couldn't understand why his… why the Fire Lord had done this to him.

Zuko shuddered, longing for sunlight to take the chill off of his heart, but knowing he would likely never see day again. He was bound, hand and foot, with ropes too tied around his knees and elbows to keep him from squirming. The guards watching over him had already made it clear that if he squirmed too much, or made any noise, their boots would leave yet more bruises and injuries on his already thinning and feverish form.

"We're almost to Pouhai Stronghold. Its just about time to finish the job and dump the remains." One man was whispering to the other, and Zuko made himself listen to them, knowing it might be the last words he heard, and he shuddered as he tried to understand what they were saying.

"We'll have to dump the body in the sea…" The other responded, not as quiet as his fellow guard. "I wonder who he is that the Fire Lord himself branded him. Agni… he's just a child.."

"That's not for the likes of us… the captian knows and he wouldn't do anything to endanger the crew…" the words seemed certain, but their tone wasn't and Zuko found himself hoping that these bastards would pay for his death. If nothing else he wanted revenge where he could take it, and he couldn't quite bring himself to hate his… the Fire Lord. Not yet at least. When he was dead, he would come back as a vengeful spirit and make these men suffer.

"Come on, its almost dawn. Bring him… the captain will take care of him and we'll dump the body." A new voice said from the doorway, and Zuko finally whimpered, scared even as larger, stronger hands hauled his limp form up, heat sweeping through his body but not melting the ice that felt like it was in his very core. The wind was bitter cold, biting through even the ice that encased the boy's body, and making him shudder with fear and anger. He wouldn't give up that quietly, and he rallied what strength he had to glare at the man approaching, taking his position on the ship, near the rail so they could dump his body quickly, and have less evidence to wash away so that his blood didn't stain their boat.

"I'm sorry lad.. but it's you or my family." The captain said, unsheathing the long dagger he held, one that Zuko had seen the Fire Lord hand to him before… a blade for a single job, to be returned only when bathed in his blood. Zuko struggled as the man approached, glaring and trying to speak, yell, scream, anything through the tight gag he had worn for days now. He managed to get his feet on the ground though, ramming into the man next to him at the last second, and taking a gash to his arm for his efforts. He was still tied up, and he had no idea where the shore was, but there was no way he was going to stay still for the captain to slit his throat.

He managed to get their hands off of him, to squirm and hop away just enough to reach the railing to the edge of the ship… and tip himself over, into the icy water below.

"Let him go… in this bitter cold, he's dead anyways. May Agni have mercy on his spirit… we have what we need, lets get the hell out of here." Zuko didn't hear all the words as he struggled to stay conscious, but he heard enough even as the blackness took him.

 

XXXXX

 

The world was so distant. The crashing sounds of the waves. The shouts of a child, and the aid it bought. The grit of sand against his icy flesh. Heat, so very very hot after the feeling of freezing to death. Something warm against his lips, and the impulse to drink it. Words and whispers that were heard but couldn't be understood.

When Zuko finally struggled back to consciousness, he wondered if he was really dead after all, and if this was the spirit world, though he didn't know why he was still in so much pain if it was. The walls were green and seemed to be made of cloth instead of honest golden stone, and he shivered, looking around with a grimace. The lantern nearby made him shudder more, the flames beckoning and also terrifying, even small and obviously contained, and his face throbbed as he looked at it.

"You're awake… Hold still.." the voice was calm, and Zuko looked up groggily into a kindly looking face hovering above him. "Here now… Sit up and drink this, it'll help numb the pain."

The boy groggily sipped at the cup held to his lips, wincing at the taste then whimpering in pain as his face felt like it was on fire. He managed to cut himself off soon enough though, and drank with determination, ignoring the bitter taste in favor of anything that would help dull the pain, even a little. "There there.. that's enough…" the cup was pulled away after a moment, and with a chuckle as Zuko stubbornly struggled to sit on his own.

"Wh… where am I…?" he asked, after several false tries as he was moved to be propped against something soft but firm, looking blearily up into a womans face as his voice crackled roughly from disuse.

"About six miles outside of Makapu… we were camping nearby when some of the children found you washed up on the beach four days ago." The woman explained, a look of concern on her face. "Is your family nearby? We couldn't find the signs of any wreckage…"

'As long as you're out of the country before he dies' Zuko shuddered deeply, hearing the memory of words spoken by someone he had trusted so deeply, and shook his head vigorously, looking down and pulling his knees to his chest.

"N… No.. I don't… I don't h.. have family." He stuttered over the words, feeling like there was a knife buried in his chest even as he spoke, but he didn't want to die. Green… green meant earth kingdom, and if they found out he was FireLord Azulon's grandson, they would surely murder him, or hand him over to the army, and he had heard such terrible things about the earth kingdom army after his cousin's death a few months ago. Granted, most of those stories had come from his little sister who delighted in tormenting her non-bender brother, but that was all he knew.

Only he wasn't a non-bender… Zuko sobbed as he realized it was because he had finally thrown sparks that this had happened, that his family would never love him for being powerful and following in his esteemed fathers footsteps, and he found himself gathered in warm but not warm enough arms, pulled into a gentle embrace by the woman as she whispered soothing things to him.

Zuko didn't know how long he cried, but he eventually stopped his tears and tried to pull away, embarrassed at his display of weakness. Girls were allowed to cry, but he was a boy, and a member of the royal family which made it even more important for some reason that he not be weak.

"You're safe here, I promise." The woman said as Zuko struggled to stay awake, a sudden exhaustion overtaking him. "Rest… its alright.. you're safe.." she continued to whisper, and soon the young boy knew no more.

 

XXXX

 

When he awakened again, he was alone in the small tent, but he could hear the noises of ostrich horses and men talking and yelling outside. Though he strained his ears, he couldn't understand what they were saying, just catching a low murmer instead of true words. Stubornly he pulled himself to his feet, moving to leave the tent, or at the very least look outside. He felt so weak, and vulnerable, but he knew he couldn't just lay around doing nothing. Back home, there had always been lessons to occupy his time preparing to support his sister when she became fire lord, but he doubted any of that would do him any good here and now. It was a struggle and he almost fell over twice as he made his way to the opening of the tent, where he saw the earth kingdom villagers packing their supplies and loading them on the pack animals.

"Did we wake you? Grandmother said not to go in and bother you, but you've been asleep for almost a week since we found you." A cheerful voice said, and Zuko looked next to the tent door to see a kid not much younger than himself, a cheerful little boy dressed in green. "My name is Lu Fan, whats yours?"

"Uhm… Zu…" the prince cut himself off, shaking his head as he realized he couldn't tell anyone, and he collapsed to his backside, pulling his legs up to his chest. His face still hurt, and his arm hurt too, but most of his other bruises had healed, and there was a clean bandage covering the horrendous burn, though it felt like his hair had been shaved by whoever had tended him. It felt wrong that he was only noticing these things now, but everything had felt wrong since that searing heat had wounded him.

"Zhu? Huh… sounds cool. Grandmother was a little worried when she forgot to ask your name when you woke up last time, but I guess that happens sometimes she said you had a hard time, but that's all behind you now… My dad wants to meet you, and you'll probably be traveling in our families wagon so you can ask me anything you want and aunt Fen will be able to help too, though Grandmother travels with uncle Lou usually.." Lu Fan rambled on and on, and Zuko listened, not correcting the other about his name… Zhu was as good as any other he supposed… or rather hoped.

"Its… nice to meet you…" Zuko managed quietly, looking down as he waited for a wave of disiness to pass.

"Lu! What are you doing, we told you not to bother that poor boy." A mans voice said, and Zuko looked up to see a tall, athletic man dressed in green and brown heading their way. "Sorry about that, Lu was supposed to let you sleep… Mother said you wouldn't be up for moving around just yet, but we have to pack camp up and get going to Omashu. We're putting on a performance there later this week." The man said cheerfully. "What's your name lad?"

Zuko listened to the other, watching him warily, not used to seeing anyone dressed in anything other than red or gold, but he was in the earth kingdom now so he had to get used to it, and it was a reasonable question. "… Zhu…" he stated simply, glaring at the ground as if daring anyone to make a fuss about it.

"Well… welcome to the Traveling Armadillolion Theater troupe. Come on.. We'll get you situated in my families wagon since you're up and about." The man said kindly, picking a much startled Zuko up and carrying him towards where the wagons waited, Lu following along happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhu chuckled as he went through the exercises that Xing had showed him, trying to improve his balance. Light and limber on his feet, the youth had taken to the physical exercises the elder actor had taught him as a fish to water. When he had recovered from his wounds, the former prince had decided to bury his name deep so that no one would ever find out, and no one would be a target because of him. Even recovering from the wounds, and the icy cold dip in the ocean though, he had shown a martial artists grace. Every member of the fire nation was taught proper forms after all, since it was impossible to know until they were four or five if a child would be blessed by Agni and throw the sparks of a fire bender.

In the three years since he had recovered, Xing had started showing him other martial arts, and teaching him to use the dual Dao. Xing was Lu's father, as well as the leader of the theater group, while his mother Madam Meiran, was the troupe's herb healer. Zhu was jealous about how close they seemed, or he would have been if they hadn't included him in so much of their lives, taking in the foundling prince as if he was earth kingdom born like any of them.

Hence the Dao training, at least in part. Lu was learning at the same time, and Zhu grinned at how his friend flailed with the swords in his hand. "Too far forward." He heard Xing say as Lu worked his way through the exercises, and the former prince winced as the earth kingdom lad tripped over his feet, sending himself sprawling over the ground, and his sword skidding through the sand and out of reach.

"Come on Lu, you can get this." He encouraged, having become the younger boy's friend over time. "Then we can start getting set up for that new play Pao is working on. You know you want the Blue Spirit part."

"Whatever... how did you get so good so fast Zhu?" the eleven year old asked, and the fire scared boy grinned. Before he had never had anyone tell him he was good, it was always his little sister, and there had never been anything he excelled at. It felt good to have the slightly younger boy look up to him, and Xing had tried to teach him to do his best to be worthy of that admiration, much as Zuko had once looked up to Lu Ten.

"Practice!" Zhu grinned, shaking his head as Lu stuck out his tongue at him. "I'm serious… I practice all the time." It wasn't idle boasting either, he did practice all the time, when he wasn't playing games with Lu and the other kids of the troupe or helping with setup and props.

Xing laughed as Lu shook his head again. "It's true son, there's been more than once I've had to chase our Zhu back to bed at night when he wants to 'practice' instead." The director stated, ruffling his sons short hair. "Now come on, it smells like dinner is almost done and I'm sure mother will appreciate a little extra help setting up." He stated, taking the practice swords away and shooing the youths towards the center of camp.

 

XXX

 

The three years that he had been with the Armadillolion theater group had been the best of his life, and Zhu was glad that they had found him and taken care of him when the Fire Lord tried to kill him. He had never told anyone about who his family was, though occasionally Lu or one of the others would ask about where he was from, and what his old family was like. Zhu never answered with anything beyond the vague and sad statement that he missed them, but was happy here.

Most of the troupe was family, and they were more like a traveling village than anything else, showing their shows at the various earth kingdom cities. They had never gone as far inland as Ba Sing Se, but that didn't matter much. Zhu looked over to where Lu was sleeping in their small, shared tent, and grinned. He could never have imagined that he would consider anyone from another nation to be a sibling, but he felt so strange living among these earth kingdom peasants, like he was wanted. It was a far cry from the extreme fighting and rivalry he had always had with his younger sister.

Sighing, he drifted off towards sleep himself, only to be startled awake as he heard shouts from outside, rolling out of his sleeping bag and towards the door even as Lu struggled with his. "Bandits! Firebender bandits!" Was the shout that he heard, and Zhu growled under his breath, grabbing at the dull practice dao that he had taken back to his tent. If nothing else, it would give the firebenders something to distract them from setting the tents and the troupes live hood on fire.

"Zhu! Protect the ostrichhorses!" Xing shouted from where he was fighting with one of the unarmed bandits. These men bore none of the insignia of the fire nation army, their scarlet clothing tattered and in much disrepair even as their hazel eyes burned with something akin to desperation. Zhu simply nodded, pulling his weapons as he ran towards where the beasts were tethered. There was already a scarlet clad form there, tugging at the lead reins to untie the animals.

"Stop!" Zhu shouted, charging straight for the man, his swords heavy in his hands. This wouldn't be the first battle he had participated in, and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was warning enough at how badly this could go, even as the unarmed man turned to him, punching out clumsy flames. Zuko knew fire though, knew it as much as he knew his own blood, and it was the simplest thing in the world to dance around the wild attacks. His own sister had been more diligent in her teasing than this man was in his desperation. Once, twice, Zuko's heavy training swords bashed the man, his wrist and head taking blows. "Run while you can." He commanded, knowing that ordinarily there was no way a bandit, especially not a firenation bandit so desperate as to leave the Fire Nation colonies to 'hunt' in the fertile earth kingdom for easy cash, would listen to and obey the skinny thirteen year old orphan.

But he had the clear advantage, and had scored first hit, and there was a burning in his mind and heart even as he commanded that compelled the weak willed bandit to obey, to scramble away from the exiled prince. Zuko took the moment to resecure the ostrich horses, standing guard near them and their packs. All through the camp the noise and din of bending bandits facing earth kingdom performers rang in the youths ears, but his adopted stepfather had given him a command, and even as Zhu watched flames spring up across the camp, he stayed steady. Even if they lost everything else, with the ostrich horses they could pack what they had and get the elderly and young to the safety of a village if nothing else.

Still, Zhu shuddered, looking at the flames in both horror and longing, feeling them at the edge of his awareness like some kind of sixth sense. His heart was in his throat though, and he winced at the noise of the camp around him, the bandits making off with what they could, and the performers and porters shouting in confusion and chaos as they tried to save their lively hood. Biting his lip, he sheathed his swords, and looked down at his bare hands, taking a deep breath. It was something Lady Ursa had shown him when he first threw sparks… something he hadn't even attempted since the Fire Lord had seared him.

Closing his eyes, Zhu reached out with that sixth sense, feeling the fire around him, and he stepped, breathing out and pressing his hands down, willing the flames to go down, to die and leave the tents intact. He didn't open his eyes, and he felt ridiculous and stupid doing this, but he could have sworn he felt the flames waver and dip, the fire dimming even though it had plenty of fuel. Again he stepped, his body twisting as his hands pushed down, his breath exhaling and sweat beading on his head from the heat and unfamiliar sense of strain.

He pushed the fire down, banking it, trying to put it out, and he didn't hear the incredulous shouts around him. Zhu didn't open his eyes until he stumbled, the last bit of fire slipping out of his control, even as his knees buckled and he found himself sprawled in the dirt. There were lots of eyes on him, even as he groaned, his head hurting like hell. Then he heard the whispers, and he winced, looking up in fear.

"Firebender… freak… adopted… betrayal.. liar…"

"No… no I… I'm not…" He started, his voice shaking as he looked at familiar faces twisted by anger and hatred.

"How… how could you lie.." The voice belonged to Lu, who had pushed his way to the front of the crowd of people circling Zhu. "You're one of them… I knew your eyes were funny… but you're just like those bastards who killed mom…"

"No… Lu I'm not… I didn't want… I was trying to help you!" Zhu stuttered, before a red rage took him and he shouted at them. "Would you rather the tents burned to the ground? All our supplies with them?"

"It doesn't matter… you're a lying firebender bastard!" Lu shouted, angry tears rolling down his face, and Zhu stood stunned even as the whispers stopped cold.

"Zhu… I… I don't regret finding you… but if its all the same… I think your time with us is done." Meiran, Xing's mother, stated, also pushing her way to the front of the crowd, the earth kingdom healer placing her hand on her grandsons shoulder. "It would be best… for all of us, if you took yourself out of our camp now…" She stated, green eyes hard as she glared at the seared fosterling she had once helped nurse back to health.

"Why… why won't you listen." Zhu shouted, his fists punching down, and the flames that puffed forward startling him more than anyone else. Horror crossed his features as he realized that the fire had come from him, and he looked at his own hands like they belonged to another.

"Zhu… leave." Merian stated, her voice hard and implacable, and Zhu looked up with sorrow, and fear, before turning and running, the circle of onlookers parting before him as he ran away from the camp and into the woods. He didn't stop until he could run no more, and as he stumbled and fell over the protruding roots of one of the great trees, he curled in on himself, sobbing with so many emotions that it felt like they would swallow him whole, betrayal and anger first in his heart, with sorrow and fear rolling like a turbulent sea buried deeper and more solidly rooted.

 

XXX

 

By the time the morning had rolled around, Zhu had curled against the base of one of the great oaks of the forest, having fallen into a fitful sleep. He stared listlessly up at the leaves as he woke, wondering what he would do now. He probably knew enough to survive on his own, but he was only thirteen… still just a child in the eyes of any. Still… it would do him no good to waste away here, and he needed to find water and breakfast somewhere since he definitely didn't want to die.

Growling , Zhu pulled himself to his feet, listening hard for a moment before hearing the gentle trickle of water and heading that direction. He was still staring at the water a few hours later as he heard someone approaching him through the underbrush. He quickly turned, his hands pulling the dull practice swords from their sheath, still miraculously on his back, as he faced toward the threat.

"There you are lad… thought I had lost your for a while there…" Xin said, stopping and grabbing his knees as he panted for breath. There was a large pack on his shoulders, a nicer set of Dao strapped over his own shoulders. "You gave us all quite a scare last night, pulling that little trick with the fires… or so my mother said." The older man grinned, much to Zhu's confusion, straightening up and shrugging out of his pack.

"What do you mean? I… I almost…" Zhu's throat closed, the Dao dropping from nerveless fingers as he collapsed to his backside on the bank of the stream.

"Almost burned more than the bandits, if mother's description of your temper was accurate." Xing said, a somber look in his eyes, even as he grinned and shook his head. "You're lucky though… Everyone was more shell shocked at what you did, otherwise the results could have been much uglier."

"I'm sorry…" Zhu said, feeling like he was the size of the smallest ant as he heard the disappointed tone in Xing's voice. "I.. I didn't mean to… I just wanted to help…"

"I know lad… you're not a bad kid, just…" the man shook his head, running a hand through his grey peppered hair. "And you did help, for all it counts. Most of the props were saved, most of our belongings… we're going to be short a few tents and some props, but the bandits didn't get much and we've got our lives still."

"Can… Can I come back? I promise I'll never… I'll never firebend again." Zhu asked, hopeful, eager and pleading.

"No." Xing's single word crushed Zhu's fledging hope, and made the young firebender flinch. "Mother spoke to me at great length, and no one will be comfortable knowing you're a bender in the camp, completely untrained. It would be cruel to force you to forsake bending just to live with us, and it wouldn't work. Benders and their element… well… lets just say that there's a reason we don't take benders under sixteen in the troupe."

Zhu flinched more, all too aware that even some of the earthbenders could cause trouble when they got riled up. "So… I'm on my own now…." He stated, shell shocked.

"Hells no..." Xing said, and Zhu looked up startled. "Doesn't mean you can't ever come back, only that you need training before we can keep you. Would help even more if this blasted war were over, but that's not happening any time soon." Xing said, digging in the pack and pulling out the blue mask of their newest performances' main star. "This is for you. Pao wrote the part with getting you past army patrols in mind." He stated, handing the mask over, the long silver wig attached to it spilling wildly over his arms. "I've got food for a week in the pack, and some decent Dao to defend yourself with as you look for some way to learn what you know. Way I figure it, you can either head to the fire nation colonies, or further inland and take your chances with the bandits and try to learn from them."

Zhu looked up at Xing in confusion, his mind absorbing the words but not really hearing them. "But… I…"

"Do what you feel is best for now. You can't come with us, and the earth kingdom patrols might be a bit hard on a boy… no, a young man with eyes like yours. That pure gold tone… well, it was a wonder we didn't realize before what you were." Zhu flinched at Xing's words, looking down in embarrassment, even as he finally accepted the blue mask that had fascinated him for the last few months. "Well… I'll be leaving you to it, Zhu. I've got to be getting back before mother sends out a search party." The man said jovialy, and Zhu looked up in confusion as the man walked away.

"Zuko… Zuko Son of Ursa…" He called out, feeling that Xing at least had the right to know. "That's… that was the name I had before."

"Zuko… it suits you… but I like Zhu better." Xing said, grinning over his shoulder before walking away, not wanting to linger any more than he had to. "I look forward to hearing about your explots, Zhu... the Blue Spirit."


	3. Chapter 3

The days seemed to blur together, the sun rising or not dependent upon the weather, and Zhu looking for some way to control his bending issues. He's taken to experimenting with his camp fire at night, but more often than not, burns himself instead of getting the flames to obey him. It hurts, and he's soaked his hands almost every night in the stream he's following. Its better to have the water on hand, than not and wish he did if he's playing with fire.

Still, the fire obeys him so little that he's almost certain that the jets of flame from his hands were a fluke at the camp.

For ease of carrying, he's taken to wearing the blue spirit mask on his head, though not covering most of his face, the long white wig trailing half down his back as he moves, and unaccustomed but not unpleasant weight. His own hair is a bit wild anyways, covering his scar fairly well.

Zhu sighs, looking at the sun and wiping a bit of moisture from his face with his sleeve as he looks around. The small pack of food that Xing gave him is nearly empty, and though he supplements by foraging for things the other camp kids have taught him were safe to eat, he's still gone hungry more often than not in an attempt to save food since he still has quite a journey ahead of him. He doesn't know much about the Fire Nation Colonies, except that the Fire Nation sent many troops there, and many families to expand their meager farming land and to accustom the native earth kingdom people to Fire Nation civilians among them. After all, the war is just the Fire Nations way of spreading their culture to the rest of the world so that they could enjoy the perks of being civilized.

Zhu snorts as he thinks about it, knowing from far to many nights listening to the adults talk that none of the earth kingdom wants to live by Fire Nation standards of civilization.

Still, the boy is headed north, glad he can follow this river for now as he makes his way towards where he might finally get a teacher. Lady Ursa had been kind, but time watching his little sister train meant that Zuko knew that the first thing new fire benders were taught wasn't supposed to be putting fires out, which had always confused him. And now, it was the only thing he knew about his bending at all.

As Zuko topped the next small rise, he sighted a road, and he frowned, wondering if there was a village nearby where he could barter work for food and supplies to continue traveling. Biting his lip, the youth looks both ways, wondering which one led to the closer village or town. It didn't take him long though to choose a direction, since he had nowhere in particular to be at the moment, he chose the western branch, crossing the wide bridge over the streams placid water.

It was sooner than Zhu expected when he encountered someone though, a group of men had set something up in the middle of the road. They were unkempt, a crate holding what seemed to Zhu to be a pai sho game, and the boy frowned as all four of them seemed to turn to look at him at the same time. "Well well… not the caravan we're expecting…" The largest said, rising from where he sat on a short barrel next to the crate their game was on. "But we can take that pretty mask if nothing else."

"Hope you've got some cash on you, pretty boy." One of the others snickered, and Zhu felt his gut tighten as he realized they were bandits.

"I'm broke." He stated, knowing he was too outnumbered to do anything outrageous, but also angry. How dare they even insinuate that they would take the mask. It was the last gift that Xing had given him, along with the Dao to defend himself with, and these bandits would find it nigh impossible to take them from the youth.

"Don't try to pull that kid. I won't hesitate to slit your throat if you have nothing to pay toll with." The big one said, the others laughing at his words even as Zhu's eyes narrowed and he glared at the men, not that they could see very well. His eyes were shaded by the bottom edge of his mask.

"Toll? I was under the impression that the roads were free to travel." He growled, his temper taking hold as he stood, not certain he could take out four of them, but also not afraid that they would take him.

"Then you were under the wrong impression, kid." The man who has been speaking says, a dark grin on his features as reached down and picked up a large hammer, made for destroying armor rather than building anything. "Give us everything you have, and we might let your impertinence go."

Zhu's hand went to his Dao, Tightening around the handle as he pulled the blade while all four men laughed. Even when he had first come to the theater troup, when he was injured and scared, and before he was willing to help with camp chores, no one had ever spoken to him like that. Meiran had always been there, a gentle embodiment of the patience of earth, guiding him and keeping him calm, accepting him without demanding explanation and making him want to help out by simply being herself.

But she had turned her back on him after finding out he could fire bend, and Xing had told him to leave. These men where horrible, and imagining what they would likely do to anyone truly defenseless made Zhu see red. They reminded him of his grandfather, haughty, and cruel because they chose to be. "No one… has ever spoken to me that way." He growled, pulling his Dao and feeling them settle comfortably in his hand as he settled into his stance. He probably couldn't take all four at once, he had been trained partially for defense as part of the troupe, and partially to look good on the stage.

"Well there's a first time for everything, kid." The men all chuckled, two of the others standing up now as the second one to speak spoke. "Trust me, would have been better to drop your shit and leave." Of all of them, he wasn't armed. Two of the others held hammers, and one a short curved sword, but considering everything, Zhu was still confident. He hadn't practiced against hammers, but as long as he didn't let them hit him he would be fine.

"I'll make you eat your words." Zhu promised, curling his lip and charging forward, angry and tired. He was a prince, even if everyone thought he was dead, and he had honor.

He didn't have a very good handle on fighting more than one armed man though. The second hammer stayed out of it, but the first med him head on while the short sword tried to come around his side. Unarmed simply sat at the pai sho 'table' watching, somewhat amused, and somewhat angry from what Zhu could tell. The fact that the boy had fended off their first attacks, dodging over the hammer and around the curved sword to score a strike on Hammer's arm seemed to have infuriated him. The others were amused though, laughing at their friend for letting a 'kid' score on him. Zhu was paying no attention to their words anyways, it was all noise in the wind and he was so angry.

As he was pressing his attack, he turned, the left hand Dao coming up to block a strike from Sword, and leaving a trail of fire behind the blade and his fist, startling the man into falling backwards. Weeks of frustration over not being able to bend, coupled with anger at these men which riled the anger he felt at being cast out of the troupe, piled on top of old, buried anger from being seared by the Fire Lord and given to vagabonds to murder… it all bubbled out of him as he fought, and he felt hotter and hotter. He barely even noticed as the flames solidified around his fists, wrapping the blade and heating it without hurting his hands.

He pressed his attack on the others, growling and yelling even as he managed to get sword to back off, scoring again but this time on the other hammer holder. The man screamed out, and backed up, screaming something though Zhu still couldn't understand what they were saying. Unarmed finally got up, and Zhu snarled at him even as the others were backing away. He was saying something too, and looked angry about whatever it was.

Then there was fire flying at Zhu, and the boy flinched back instinctively, growling as he dropped down, watching the mans stance as he moved. Firebenders he was used to fighting, to observing considering the bandits who often tried to attack his friends in the troupe, and before that, watching his sister. He found his hate rising as he moved, dancing and dodging around the flames. It was odd, but right now, in this time and place, with the wild emotions flooding him he could practically feel the flames moving.

He stepped forward, pushing down in the one move he knew, the one his mother had given him. To extinguish flames, the flames of his enemy as the came towards him. To him, it was such a simple move, step forward and push down with the anger he felt, but it seemed to startle the fire bender. Zhu didn't know why, only that the man was saying something else… and was turning to run. They were all turning away to run, and Zhu almost charged after them, but the anger was dying down now.

He didn't even notice he was shaking until they were out of sight, and he looked around him, lost for a moment. The barrels and crate were on fire, a tongue of flames rising from the forgotten pai sho pieces. It was enough to make Zhu flinch, and he pulled away, before reaching out to push the flames down. Everything was seared still, and he felt tired, so very tired. The men had disappeared somewhere in the trees, gone from the young exiles sight, and Zhu knew he needed to get out of here. Sheathing his sword with aching fingers, he picked up his small bag, dropped about the same time he had grabbed his Dao. He glanced around, simple curiosity coopted by the need for something to live on. If these were bandits, and they had been gambling, perhaps they had left money on the table, like some of the men did when they played Mahjong and other games.

He grinned as he scored a handful of coins, picking them up and putting them in his bag. It wasn't much, but it would be a start as he continued to make his way north. Perhaps there would be other ways to make money after all, though he was beginning to rethink going to the colonies. It seemed like every fire bender he met was a bandit, preying on the earth kingdom villages and merchants this close to the coast.

If that was what fire was… he didn't want it.

 

XXXXXX

 

The iron ship rocked in the gentle sway of the sea, and Iroh sighed in peace, looking over the calm sunset, a picture of perfect peace despite being an exile. For three years, since his failure at Ba Sing Se, he had been wandering, searching for the Avatar and a way back into his fathers grace. His brother was all but acting Fire Lord with Azulon stepping back and relaxing more in his old age. It hurt that his father had chosen his little brother as heir right after his son had died at the siege, and his nephew had been kidnapped by dissenters and murdered. Still, if he could find the Avatar, perhaps they would be able to talk some sense into his father, and finally put an end to this stupid war. He had been many places in his search, idle though it seemed, learned many things about the world.

And acquired quite a taste and talent for Pai Sho. "I believe this game is mine captain." He said cheerfully, and Jee shook his head, a fond grin on the younger mans face as he looked at the pieces.

"Yes. I'm not particularly fond of this game, you know." The man said, standing up and stretching, though it was in well enough humor as he spoke to the exiled prince.

"Perhaps, but it seems that no one else will play me." Iroh's eyes twinkled as he looked towards the ships captain. They had gotten along fairly well since the prince had requisitioned his ship, but being with him was a punishment detail to the men, this captain included.

"We simply don't have the patience, your Highness." Jee said, shaking his head. "Now.. if you'll excuse me, I should go tell the men our next heading." Iroh nodded, smiling at the other man.

"Yes. I believe I shall wait out here a bit longer before I retire for the night." He stated, turning his eyes once more to the sunset. He sighed, remembering better times, when his wife first, then his son when she passed in childbirth. He had been thrilled to hear from his sister in law that his nephew had finally thrown sparks, she had been so certain he would, and Lu Ten had been pleased as well, looking forward to showing his cousin so many fun things when they came back from Ba Sing Se. The old man shook his head, trying to dislodge the wistful, and somewhat depressing thoughts that had taken root as he stood up.

There was still hope that he could make his father see reason, that the man would finally put an end to this war if he could bring the Avatar back. His brother on the other hand was far too interested in the war, far too eager to conquer more of the rest of the world. Once more, Iroh shook his head, determined to make his way to the Galley and see what he could scrounge up for tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of attempted rape and there is death in this chapter not just fighting.

Zhu still didn't know why he seemed to attract the crazy fire benders, or why he always seemed to run into them no matter where he went. He was still journeying north, albeit at a leisurely pace, but it seemed he couldn't go a week without running into patrols of crazy bandits. It seemed that he had gotten a reputation or something, because they were calling him Blue and saying they had heard of him.

He was definitely honing his fighting technique, since he couldn't seem to go more than a week without using it. To be fair, more often than not he retreated, let them wear themselves out trying to follow him, and he had acquired a skill for tree climbing. He wasn't stupid, no matter what his little sister used to say, and knew better than to stick around for fights he couldn't hope to win. He was just lucky that that group of four was the largest he had had to face yet.

And then there were times like this, when he came across a handful of bandits doing their thing and couldn't help but get involved.

He hadn't expected to see anyone on the road since he hadn't seen anyone for four days, but when Zhu saw the overturned cart and the limp body laying on the ground he almost saw red with anger. What made it worse was the two women and a child being held off to the side at sword point as the other two armed men went through their belongings. "Hehe… I like this one." The one with the sword was saying, pulling one of the women, barely more than a girl, towards him and caressing her through her tunic.

"NO!" she shouted, struggling to pull away even though the rest of the men just laughed, and Zhu growled in anger, knowing that there was no possible way he could just wait and cut the women loose when the bandits camped. Those pigs weren't going to wait that long to claim their 'prizes', and Zhu wasn't stupid enough to be blind to what they wanted.

Still, he hesitated a moment, knowing he would have only one chance at this if he was to help them and he would need to think it through. That was something his mother and tutors, and even Xing had sometimes had to drill into him. Plan carefully so that he would only have to act once, because all too often there would only be one time to act. There were three bandits total, and he didn't know how they had managed to overturn the cart, but it looked from where Zhu hid like they had ambushed the travelers and taken out the man first. And earth kingdom women weren't like fire nation women… they weren't trained to fight along side their men, and to teach their children how to fight.

Planning carefully, Zhu crept around, ignoring the struggles between the man and his captive for now, even though she was pleading and he was all too focused on her. The other two were still by the cart, though they had stopped going through what looked like household goods to watch the other. The other woman and child were sobbing, and she set down the little girl before running forward and trying to get the man off of the older girl. Zhu almost cursed out loud as the other men began to move forward to pull her away from their friend so he could do whatever he wanted. Suddenly he didn't have the time to sneak around and get into position, and he drew his Dao as he darted forward, catching all of them by surprise as he cleanly sliced into the arm of one of the bandits, making the man yell and stumble away even as Zhu moved to attack the others.

He had caught them by surprise, but that didn't make it too easy on him as the other man bought his sword to bear on Zhu while his friend pulled his pants up. The one he had wounded already was coming back though, and Zhu had to duck and dodge before he could score another hit, leashing his anger tightly and trying to think, to turn this fight to his advantage. He wasn't doing very well, and he was more busy dodging knife and sword than he was paying attention to the landscape, and he stumbled over a fallen box with a curse as one of the men laughed, lunging at him, sword leading, and it was all that Zhu could do to keep from being skewered.

That was when he heard one of the men scream out in surprise, and both of the ones that Zhu was fighting turned, startled, to see their friend fall to the ground, gurgling his last breath. The woman had dug what looked like a kitchen blade into his back, and though there were tears running down her face and blood on her hands and torn dress. There was sobbing, and Zhu couldn't understand their words, but when both of the men he had been fighting darted forward, the masked youth lashed out, catching another slice along the first ones arm, making the man cry out and stumble again. Though that didn't last long as they turned to him again, and Zhu pressed the advantage, not thinking of the dead man, or the other limp man on the ground. He couldn't let up right now, and he was gratified to finally disarm the one with the sword and score a hit on him.

It was then that the two surviving bandits decided to cut their losses and run, shouting something, and Zhu didn't follow. He did sway on his feet though, the world suddenly wavering as he looked down, noticing that not all of the blood belonged to the bandits. He stumbled over to a patch of grass by the road, wiping his blades before putting them away and turning to the women, the younger of whom was watching him while the elder and the little child had darted to the fallen man.

Zhu swallowed, lifting his mask out of his face as he approached them. "Is… is he alive?" he asked, his voice shaking as he tried to ignore the other unmoving body further away.

"Yes… Help… help me stop the bleeding…" The older woman sobbed, trying to wrap the wound on the mans chest, and Zhu obediently darted forward even as the woman began giving commands that the other girl started following.

 

XXXX

 

The man was alive, but he hadn't woken up yet. Zhu had helped right the cart and get the man into it. Thankfully the ostrich horse that they had had pulling the cart hadn't gotten far, and the mother, madam Laolin, had managed to get it back back into place pulling the cart.

"Get in the back… Make sure my husband doesn't stop breathing." The woman had said to Zhu, and when the masked youth had hesitated, she had growled the order again so fiercly that Zhu knew he had no choice but to obey. That was how he had found himself traveling with them, though he had no idea where they were going.

"What… what were you doing out there?" The younger woman asked, also sitting in the back, holding her little sister and watching Zhu as he kept an eye on her father.

"Traveling." He stated simply, pale and nervous. He was lucky that he hadn't firebent in front of them, he was certain that they wouldn't have been nearly so forgiving if they knew he was fire nation. Each of them was dressed in the green and brown of earth kingdom.

"Where are you from?" she asked, and Zhu looked up at her, realizing that the little girl in her arms was asleep now. There was something demanding in her tone, and Zhu bristled at that without answering. "What? Mongoosecat got your tongue?" She demanded, even more harshly.

"No." he growled, glaring at her before leaning back and pulling his mask, now a familiar, comfortable weight, over his face.

"So where are you from then?" she demanded again, and Zhu scowled at her but still didn't answer.

"That's enough Nali." The man coughed, groaning as his eyes fluttered open, and Zhu nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized that the man had awakened.

"Father… are you alright? Mother, Father woke up." Nali would have said more, but the little sister in her arms stirred, and she stopped, trying not to wake up the little girl who had been screaming and sobbing until not long ago.

"I'm in pain… but I seem to be alive for now…" The man said with a chuckle, and Zhu heard Laolin chuckle from the front of the cart. "What happened… last I saw…" He stopped, coughing as he tried to sit up, and Zhu hurried to help him.

"You were attacked… they seemed to be bandits. There was a fight." Zhu stated simply, sitting back against the side of the cart even as he considered jumping out and making his own way now. He rolled his eyes when Nali started sobbing, throwing herself against her father as she babbled out the whole story and how scared she had been. Zhu was still shell shocked after having seen the girl kill her would be molester.

"I see…" the man said, wincing as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and closing his eyes for a moment before turning to Zhu with a puzzled look. "And who might you be?" The former prince was startled by the honey color of the mans eyes, not used to seeing anything but dark brown and green for so long.

"I'm… I'm Blue…" He stated, pulling his knees to his chest and watching the others warily. Yellow eyes… yellow eyes were fire nation, though this mans weren't the bright gold eyes that Zhu had been used to at home.

"I can see that young man… I asked for your name." The man stated, and even Nali looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

Zhu continued to hesitate, before lifting his mask off once more, looking at the other clearly. "Zhu… I… I was with the Armadillolion troupe." He stated, feeling this stranger probably deserved to know.

"This young man saved our lives." Came the words from the front of the cart, Laolin turning to look at her husband fondly. "He's good with those swords of his."

"I see. Its an honor to meet you Zhu of the Armadillolion troupe." The man stated, eye narrowing at Zhu for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm Gin. Thank you for helping my family."

Zhu shrugged, pulling his mask back on and looking away. It wasn't like he could have done nothing when he came across that particular scene. They were extremely lucky that Gin had only been unconscious and the slice to his chest hadn't been as deep as it had looked.

"We're almost to town." Laolin said, and Zhu looked up, wondering exactly where they were.

 

XXXXX

 

He found out soon enough as they came into the walled town, guards swarming the cart and everything bursting into action as they got medical attention for Gin and Nali who was still sobbing. Zhu took the opportunity to slip away while the family was distracted, though he didn't get far before being stopped by one of the guards.

"You, kid. Where do you think your going?" The man demanded, scowling as he grabbed Zhu's shoulder, and the firebender was too tired to pull away from him.

"I… don't know…" Zhu admitted, looking back at where Laolin was speaking with someone else, sobbing into the womans shoulder. He looked away again quickly. "I don't have the money for an inn room…" He growled, flushing brightly. His mask rested atop his head, and he ducked his face, hoping the other didn't see his shame. "Madam Laolin was… kind enough to let me ride with them… but…" His words got quieter and quieter till he was mumbling.

"You would run off then and sleep… where exactly?" The guard asked with a snort. "That won't do, I know Laolin and she'll have my hide if I just let you run off. Get over here and we'll get some hot food in you while they catch up and calm down so we can figure out exactly what happened." Left without much choice, Zhu followed the guard back towards where Laolin and the other woman were.

"This is the young man who saved our lives." She said as they got closer, and Zhu flushed deeply at how she phrased it, ducking his head again before reaching up to pull his mask once more over his face. "He's quite good with those swords, don't let his small size deceive you.." She was saying, drying her face as she looked around, and Zhu bristled as she called him short.

"I'll get bigger." He said, indignant even as the guard who had retrieved him started laughing, and he scowled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Lets get inside and get dinner while you tell us what happened." The man stated, and Zhu had no choice but to follow them into the house and sit down where the man directed him.

 

XXXX

 

Hours later Zhu was slumped against the wall of the tiny guest room they had given him despite his protests. He had been terminally embarrassed at how much praise madam Laolin heaped upon him during the explanation, then stuffed by the guards wife who seemed to be her sister. Zhu was more confused than anything else, and he was definitely nervous as anything, especially the way that they kept looking at him when they thought he wasn't paying attention. The guard had suggested at one point that he take off his mask and get comfortable, but Zhu found himself relying on it more and more when he was uncomfortable, and had instead pulled it over his face and moved away from the table, much to the mans amusement.

They had asked him questions too, and Zhu had told him that he was from a theater troupe, but had disagreed with the troupe leader about something before going his own way. There seemed to be a flash of sadness in madam Laolins eyes as he said that, but he hadn't elaborated. He was no good with lies after all, that had always been Azulas area of specialty.

Now he was just considering slipping away, because she had said he was welcome to stay with them for a while. He didn't want to stay though, only to be kicked out again when they found out he was a bender. It was all too tempting to try to though, and he firmed his resolve before carefully gathering up his things, his small bag and his Dao. Years of sneaking around when he was younger came back unbidden as he crept through the house, making his careful way down the stairs and towards the door.

"So you would leave without letting us repay you for all you've done." A quiet voice said just as Zhu reached the door, and the youth nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Gin, seated at the table in the darkness, easily missed.

"I… didn't do it for repayment." Zhu managed when his heart started beating again. "And I don't need sympathy." He added, growling softly under his breath.

"Its not sympathy, its gratitude, and you would do well to learn the difference boy." Gin stated, a sharp tone to his voice and Zhu inhaled as the man stood up, suddenly all but harmless. "Give me your bag." Growling again, Zhu complied, giving it over and watching the man carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was fight the injured man after having gone through so much to help him and his family earlier. He was surprised though when instead of setting the bag aside and telling Zhu to go back to bed, Gin started filling the back with simple foodstuffs, easy to make while traveling with the boy's limited cookware.

He accepted the filled pack with another flush of embarrassment that he was glad was hidden by the darkness. "Th.. thank you." He stated clearly, confused.

"No… thank you lad. I know all too well what its like to run and keep running until you find somewhere you belong… I hope you find it soon." The man said, grinning. "Now… unless you want Laolin to convince you to stay, you should probably get going." He stated, motioning to the door, and Zhu nodded, grinning himself as he opened the door and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on fanfiction.net months ago, but ran out of steam as the Avengers came out and Loki ate my brain... I've recently gotten requests to write more though, so I'm going to work on working it in between things in the Avengers verse. 
> 
> That said, there are some things about this au that should be said right off, those being that no, Zuko is not necisarily a bad or weak bender for coming to it late, and keeping it hidden is hard, but not impossible especially if your distracted and no one around you knows to watch candles, hearth fires, and camp fires for the signs of a fire bender. Aang and the gang don't come into this AU for at least six chapters (I'm only on chapter 4... ) because thats how long it takes for Zuko to do a bit of growing up, and for Iroh to make his way to the southern water tribe. There's not going to be very much deviation from Cannon until Gaipan which is where i plan to pick up the bulk of the story. I still hate the title but have nothing better.
> 
>  
> 
> Erm... that being said, please let me know what you think of progress so far.


End file.
